


Behind the Scenes

by ClaxiaUramaki



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Halloween, shared body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaxiaUramaki/pseuds/ClaxiaUramaki
Summary: Okay so I had this random headcanon about the thing between Jack and Anti. Remember those red stains Jack still had on his neck on his “Happy Halloween” video? Welp, I decided to write a headcanon about that and turn it into a small fanfic. Here goes nothing XD Enjoy!





	Behind the Scenes

Jack sat at his table, just about to finish his video. He had carved the eyes and teeth of the pumpkin, still a bit concerned about the weird noises and walking sounds he had been hearing during the video, not to mention the random and strange nosebleed he got at the beginning.

“Yay! He’s a fully formed pumpkin!” He exclaimed with happiness, removing the cover of the pumpkin and leaving it on the table. “Okay! So, the last thing you wanna do is get your knife and you’re gonna have to do fine-”

But he was cut off. He stood silent, staring at his half-way carved pumpkin. He slowly raised his head and stared at the camera, gripping tightly the knife he was holding. He raised it, moving it towards his pale neck. From your homes, all you saw were weird, dark and green glitching effects. You almost could have sworn the other man you saw on the screen wasn’t Jack. No. You knew it wasn’t him. Not anymore.

Anti had taken over Jack’s body. And as the man grinned at the camera, he drew a line on his neck with the knife. Blood started spurting out as Anti cut Jack’s body, now his own. Ah, but that wasn’t enough. He wanted to see how the irish man died. Letting Jack be conscious for a small moment, his weak and bleeding head fell onto his carved pumpkin. Anti took over once again to raise his body and laugh at the camera, reaching for it as he seemed to try to reach for Jack’s audience. And for some reason, as if Jack was still alive and conscious in now Anti’s head, a loud but muffled ‘HELP ME’ was heard in the distance. Anti lowered his head and chuckled to himself, with a bloody pumpkin for Halloween in front of him.

 

H̨͍̯̺͕̝͙͊̊i̸͈̦̯͔̰͇̅̐͐ͦṣ̸̬͕͓ͩͨ̌̑ͪ̓ͤ ͓̃͊̇̇̈̊b̢̽̎ͪ̈ͦ̅̚ơ͉̥̥̜̗͍͍͗̾̃͋d̥̜͉̯̎̃̇y̬̤̽ͥ̃̓̀ͥ̚ ̳̙̟̗ͦ̆̈́ͤ̐ͤ̾w͖͠a̲͓̯̘s̢͍͇̪͋ͭͯ ̛͎̮̳̼̞̪̲̓̋́̐̐w̰̬̩͎͙̌͊́̄ͤe̴͓̟̗̾ͩ͒ͦ̒͛ā̗̐k̩̻̹̜̰͂̀͆.̣͎̟̙̆̓̃͗̅ͣ͡  
͓̫̱̘̙̭͜ͅ  
̴̪̿̉̑ͬ̉͋Y͓̟͈̥̻͓o̸̟̗͓͈̫͚̍͆̈́̓ͦ͂̆ͅû͎͕͊̑ͧ͆ͤ̕ ͠aͫ͆̊҉̪̻͎l̴̳̞l̙̤̰̥͝ ͍͍̦̳̘ͦͬs̶̰̫͉̀ͮ́ͪ̊a̬̾͒ͦ̆ͩ̒i̢̹͛͌̃͒ͩ̉d̷͉̟̱̝͉͕̍ ̫̮̺̥͔̘̳̾ͤ͐̌m̈́ͧ͛̑y̭̼̘ͨ̏ͮ ̝̙̩̘̩̼̕n̯͉̯͚̱̊a̜̤̔̍ͣ͑ͬ̍m͉̜̣̟ͦ̓͗͗͜ê̓͆ͮ͟.̽̿̐̚̕  
͋̔̉͆̐̂̎͢  
̣͇̙͉ͭ̾͡I̶̳̞̜ͫ̚ ̞̎ͩ̔a̔m̡̞̮ͅ ̜͖͛h̰̾͐̿̆͆̇eͬ̑ͣ̂r̻̞͕͖̊ͧͮê̼͍̺̇ͨ͋̃ ̦̹̗̮̰̙͗̆ͥͬ͒n̷̖ͮ̊̋̓̾̊o̮̻̪w̛͙̘̘͇̩͂͊͗̓̾ͮͭ ̖̮ͣi̹̪͎̳͛̌̌ͥͮͣ̄ň͖̘̣̞̩̽͛͜s̳͍͕͈͑ͩ̓͌ͩ̿͒ỉ͉̫̝̲̼͊̋̾̎̚d̦̞͔͚͚̹̽̈́̐͐̋̒͢e̼̟͙ͨ̓͗ͭ͂͗.̩͠  
̜̗̙̼̯͍̄̐́̀̄ͯ́  
̲̮͈̮̄͆̎ͮY̺̝̯̬̖̯̪̆ͬo̠̲̙̯ͪ̄̈͑ͬ̍u̸̮͊͌̇̽͆̓!̡̦̹̾ ̢̪̭̰ͯ̽ͨ͒͑I̻ͧ͘ṭ̪̳̭̫͗̿̕'̞͌s̼̖̦ͮͦ ̝̭͋ą̼ͤľ̎͒ͨ̃͗̚l̢ͦ̌ ̠̜̫̩͂ͩ̂ỵ̨̞̖̳̑̈ͥ̐́ͣͭo̶̓́ͪu͇̱̫̫̟͛ͦͅŗ̝̳ ̧͎͇̼̥͇͓͐ͪͫḟ̷͙̜̰͚̂ͤͮ͑ͨͤͅa̡͓͖͕͓͈̥̅̽̇̄͋̚ṵ͕̗̠͋̄̈́͋̽̏͆l̩t̢.̝̱̟̼̪̗̼ͨ͞  
̨̲̲ͫ̒̑͐̋̓ͮ  
̬̖͈͓̤͉L̛̺̹̤͇̞͎̰i̕ṡ͛҉͈t̵̪̹͉̥̟͈͍̒͑̐̆ͤ͗ͧẹ̖̣͉̟̲͇̊n͉̗̘͛̇ͪ̚ ͗̃ͫ̂̓͜ț̺̠̲̽ͯͭ̌̈ô̸̻̦̥̹ ̤̤͓̣͇̫̭͗ͯͣ̆ͣ̚͞m̙̦ͮ̒ḙ̼̰̎ͨ̾ͤ̓̇ͩ.͙̯͔̍̔̊̐  
̖͓̣̙̺̰̂ͩ͒͢  
͈̩̺̩̋̀̅̓Y͉ͭͪ̓̑ͧ͝oͦ̈́́̿ṵ̖͙͖͌͊ ̰̔̋a̡̲̦͙̫̘̠̓ͣ̍ͧͧ͛l͈̅l̡̮̘̼̯͓̣ ͬͦ͌ͪ̚m͍̯̉ͮ͌͒̎a͉͖̜̫̔d̬͓͕͚̪͆͗͗̂̋e̥̦ͨ̽͢ ̦̝̽t͋̇h̥̦͇͖͖ͮ̅̆iͫ̀̍̌̿̐͠s̰̱̼̮͚͍̄̽̊ ̪̞͖̝̭̝ḣ̠ͫ̑͛͒̈ͭa͟p̬̪̣͉̙̜͛̽ͧ̐̉̂p̸̫̽ͦ̎͐ͦë͖̪͍͎̘̜̭ͣ͢n̝̟̹͚̻͎̪ͮ̐̑͆͗̋̀.͚̪͋ͪ͝  
̫̊ͩ̾̓̑ͤ  
̤̟͖͆̋Y̨ͧͭ̃o͇͙̕u̵̝̞̭͓͍̜̐͆̃ ̘̼̯̼̟̭͆͌̿͂c̩͓̥͚̤̯ͫo̧̐̉̆̚u̙̭̖͙͔̔ͪ̀̋ͮ̈́̆l̢͈ͪ̈ḍ͔̭͖̿̐ͧ ̻͔͕͖̟̅h̽̂͒͑͋͋̚͘a͓̜͑͗̐͡v͚͉̄̿̐̒͗̚ë́͆͗ͣ͠ ̩̬͔̰͒͊͑̔ͅs͐̃͠t͈̯̤ͮͅo̪̐͐̓͜p̞̪̥̊̒͆̿̈́͊ͩpe̐͒͛͏̠̫͚d̹͙̕ ͉̮̺͔͖͉̽ͬ͡m̭̗̖̩ͅe̩̖ͨͦ̆.͍͛̏̍ͅ  
̟͚̖̬̭͚ͦ̿ͅ  
̯̠̱̠͙̝̔͗͆ͭ̏͑͛̕B̧̪͔͍͎͎̩̉̌u̺̪t̍ͭͧ̾̀ͧ̚͘ ͍͚̮̠͐͞y͕͔̯̻̓͜ͅͅo͊͂ͪ҉͓̺͙̜u̗̝̥͉͖͇̪ͤ̓̿̿̿ ̻͍̈ͭ̋j̶̦̲͉͛u͖̲̲̅͋̇̿̑̎ͦs͚͈͚͈̳̻͕͗t͙̖̒̈́͜ ̏̇ͦͧ̍̇҉̻͇w̹̤͓̽a̘͙ͫ͛̆̉͝t͍̣̱̪̙̭̲ch̗̘̗̯͟ẹ̈́ͫͦ͊ͭͅd̦͉̪̖̄ͩ.̮̻̮̙̻͟  
̲̞̳̟̤̣̓̔̓͒͢  
̺̰̺̻͙̔̑́A̬̺̟͕sͣ̅́ ̳̞͙͓̙̭t̳͉́ͯͮ̉̀ͧ͂͠h̟̩̫̘͕́͒̕i͖͈͔̳̦ͬs̮͛͗̍̕ ͉͙̲̮̮̫̬͋̓h̲̲̙̗̝̔̉͛̀a̶̺̻͙̦̹̻͖̽̌͛p̖̀ͦ͗͞p̹̺̞ͧͭ͆ͭͯ͂̀͢e̶̹̹̱͇͖̽̾ͅn̗̜̳͚̺̱̎ͣ̑́̄͘ẹ͉̗̪̖̇̒͛̃d̨̺̻́̒!̩͕͋̈  
̖̫̬̠̘̙́̈ͨ̓ͫ͐  
̋̎̉ͩ̚͏͙N̬̹̼̻͕̪̍̋̐̍͘o͎͌͡w͇̲̳̤͕ͮ̍̚̚ ͙̥͔͚h̝̲̯͎̞ͦ̏͂̋̽̊̀e͢'̘̣̜̾̃̈́ͭ͌s̵͎̦̮̙̤̘͂͒̓ͬ̈́ ̞̻͠g͇̫̺̣͕̞̝͗ͨ͢o̶n̜̥̾̑͋͋͋́e̮̲̺̩͍̙ͨͯ̔ͤͫ̈̚ ̍͊f̠̫o̹̞̓͋͑ͨ̐̒̃͟r͇̖̲̙͍ͫͫ͆̂̈́̀e̻̯̱̦̭͉ͧ̍v̹͐͐ͧe̻̓̎ȓ̫͍̼̝̹̬̇͋̔́̃̑.̡̪̲͔̰̜̣ͧ  
̦̘̱̯̾  
͎̹͞S͓̱͉͍̩̩̺̈ͨ͗̂̄ȃ̱͉͉͇̪̠̐y͈͙̳̤̞̫ͥ̿ͮ ͨ̑͌̚͏̫̤͎̙̗g̡ͥ͒ͬo͙ͦ̓̏̃̾̏͒o̢͚̠͈̺̗ͅd̮̞̩̘̝̍͞ͅḇ̲̓̑̂̋ͯȳ̰̤̺̺͙̲͖̈ë̶̩̲͙̜͖ͨ.̢͓̼̱͎̖̙̒̌͂͒̚

 

From our homes, all we saw was a long and silent black screen. But from Anti’s point of view, he kept chuckling, laughing out loud at how stupid everyone was. What did Jack’s followers do? Did they really screw up, letting such creature take over the irish man’s body and kill him? Everyone hoped it was just a prank. That Jack was fine. But behind the scenes, Jack’s throat was still bleeding. The man was still alive, but only for a few minutes. His body was slowly turning pale and he couldn’t say a word.

Taking over once again, Anti stood up from his chair and sat at Jack’s desk, only to check his social media to see how everyone reacted. Most of them were hyped for how incredibly amazing effects Jack and Robin had done with the video… ah, stupid. So, so stupid. They really had no idea.

Time passed. It was 8pm and Jack’s second video wasn’t up. Everyone started complaining, despite the end of the first video.

8:05pm. Still no video. More people started complaining.

8:10pm. Still no video. Some people started worrying, but still most of them kept complaining.

8:30pm. Still no video. Most people were worried now, without knowing Anti was laughing behind the screen, amused due to everyone worrying about that stupid and loud irish green-haired guy.

Minutes kept passing and the second video from Jack wasn’t appearing. Anti was laughing his ass off.

“Please. I’m begging you. They need me” A familiar and crying voice sounded in Anti’s head. It was Jack, of course. The man groaned and rubbed his head. He didn’t want Jack to take over again… for so long, for years, Anti wished to control this body. To finally 'exist’. To be able to walk around on his own. Having to pop in during random let’s plays for just a few seconds wasn’t enough. He wanted to be 'ALIVE’.

“You can have my body. But please… bring me back. They need me.”

Sharing a body wasn’t a funny idea for Anti. But thinking about it… He could just pop in whenever he wanted. Do whatever he wanted and be conscious for hours or days if he wanted to. It wasn’t a bad idea anymore… it was an amusing one.

Anti touched his neck and the cut started disappearing. No… it wasn’t disappearing. It was if time was going backward, the cut slowly closing itself and the blood going back inside. Soon after, the man’s neck was fine. There was no trace of cut or even a scar… although, there were still faint stains of blood on it that he didn’t notice. Letting the irish man take over, he gasped for air and gripped his shirt, coughing and holding himself on the table. He was fine… alive, again. With an 'evil spirit’ now living inside him, but… alive. He was grateful… but there was no time to be thankful for that. He needed to tell everyone this was just a joke… who would believe him if he said Anti was something or someone real?

Jack sat in his chair. He turned on the camera and prepared himself…

“BOO! Did I scare ya? No? Well I was hoping I would” Jack said, chuckling.

The video continued on, on the inside, Anti 'watching’ with an impatient expression his 'face’.

 

B̲ͮͤͨe̬̭̱̼̊ ͉̤̩͖̻̑͋̈́ͦ̌̾̾d̠͚̖ͣ̒͆ͬ͂̐͆ổ̲̥͔̟̪̾͊ͬ̃ͮn̯͖͎͕̣̱͇ͤe̸ ̫̳̹̐ͥͤẁ̺̠̜̬̜̘̱͗ͫ̑͝i͈͕̝̟͖͊ṯ̣̃ͦ̿̋͊ͣͨ͘h̵͇̒̍̏̔̎ͤ ̹̖͓̹̹̲̥̋͢į̥̯t̨̖̤͕̎̉̿͂ͨ̚ ̣̘̜̞͘a̸̓ͩ̓̽͊l̪̹͛̂ͩ̎ŕ̖̻͙̼͕͎́ͣ̔̌ͥ͜e̱͖̘ͦ͋̃a̴̟̹ͣͨ͗̚d̲͙͎̪̫̞͗y͕͕̻̩̯͍͆͑̐̈́̋͟

 

The man demanded in Jack’s head. It was time to end the video. And after doing his usual and loud outro, Jack stood up, turned off the camera and fell onto his chair, letting out a long, long sigh. He was worried now. He didn’t know what to do. And he knew that if he told someone about this… no one would believe him. Plus, he was risking his life doing that, as well. Anti could take over and… finally finish him, once and for all. When was the last time he felt like that…? Was there even a last time? The irish man rubbed his face, but as soon as he did that, Anti took over his body. Opening his eyes, the man smirked to himself and stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

Anti leaned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror with completely black eyes. The stains of blood were still there, and only Anti was aware of that.

 

K͍̔̃ẻ̙̯̟̩̘͕̫́̍ę̟̃̀́͆́͂p͍̩͕̦̝ͣ͐ͦͤ̊ ̦̦͕̩̟̼̆͛̀͆ͭ̏̃e̲̙̥͈̺͚ͮ͠n̰̲̫ṫ͖̗̯̠̽̿̍ͯͮ̚͡e̹̘̩͓̱̒̿ͨ̚͜ͅr̸̗̺̺̘̣̤t̻͈̳̹̤̝̠̂̉ͥá̞̺̖́̒̌ͅi͓̐̈́̓ͩ̅n̩̱͖̦̲̖͚̈́ͥ̃ͫ͝i̢̺͖͚̩̞̜ͣ̏͐͂̈́͌͒n̸͈͕̟͈̞̩ͥͤͣ̍͐͆g͔̹̾̇ ̤̥̲͔̞͐̄̏ý̈҉͍̮̞̬o̸̟̬͇͍ͬ̄̉̎u̡͍͕̙̺̦͍ͣ̀̽ͥͭͅr̍̏ͧ͑̈҉̰̱̙͚ ̦̖̬̰͑̋͑ͬ̚ͅf̩̟̰ͨ̋͌ͪͦo̭̟̳̬͜l̪̻̞͕̖̬ͭ̋̾̃l̀̈o͒̈́͏w͖͇̖͍̰e̩̯̤͔̣͇̓r̜̬̥̳̝s̸̙̺̠͎,̷̹̬̅͂̅̅ ̤̬̯̲̊͐͐ͅS̸̱̥̯̈́͊͛̌͒ĕ͖̮͔̘̺̮̦͊ͮ̉ͥ̈́ͬa̷̲͈̯̱ͣ̓͑̃̎͐̚n̼̲̲̽ͤͤ͒̑͂.̲̋̉̓͛̍͌͗ ̶̾̆̓̎̄ͤ͐  
͏̥͇͙͕̩͎̻  
̬̮̖̖͍̩̐̊̈̿̑Dͧͥ͏͉̣ơ̙̊͒̚n'̵͍ͭ̒̑̈͊͐ͅt̬̰̘̥̜̻͖ͤ̍̿̿̊̚ ̲͓̩̠ͣͦ̌ͤ̃̍̋m̱̙͈̺̻͑ͫ͑̎͋̈̚ḭ̣̺̫̂͂̿̿̆ͨ͊n̷͉͕ͣͥ̆ͯ̓̆d͘ ̻̣̓̽̏̅͂ͮ͘m̟̬̗͉͟ě̜͚̥͍͒̒̂ͅ ̖̒ͪ͌̊̊̈́͊͝ĩ̆ͪͮ̆̃f̗̄͒ ̯̣̞̮͉̮̽͂Ï͌ͦ҉͎ ͞p͉̘̭̠̰̀ǫ̣̞̞͇̝̼ͤ́͌̍̃ͪ̍ͅp̮̥͈̰͐̏͌ͦ ̫͉̳̋͊͂i̭̘̺̯̪̦ͦ̍̊ͥn̴͖̜̦̮̣̮̆ͧͨ ̦̔͆̑͒̊͂͂͝o͎͒ͫͨ͊̏͟n̩̼ͥͥͨ̂̚c̜̝̙͓̠ͯ̽̆͗ͫͅe͈͔̺͙̙ͭ̑ ̣͇̬̝̦̳̑ͧ͆ȉ̓ͣ͌ͬ͛̿n ̸̦̣͂̔͆́̽ạͬ̂͐̍̚ ̯͎͆̀̊̋ͥ̄́w͚͊ͤ̊̀̌́̆ḧ̻͚̫̹́ͤ̆i̷̓ͧͩ̚ļḛ̦͇͕͙ͫ̔͝ ̸̲͎͇̥̼̽͊̚d̠͈̪͔̥̳̚͠uͯͩ̇ͨ̊͐̓̕r̜̞̐ͧͨͯͫ̽i̠͉̝͚̻̱̐̓ͯn̪͖̱̥̪̓̄ͦ̐̽g̪͓͔̝̝ͩ ̫͒͐ͦ͂ͯͦ̋y͋̉͞o̯̩̝̙ͣ̾ͪͭ̄ͣû̉ȑ̡̯̾̃͗ ͬ̍͛͒̏͡v̦̩̮̞̮̞ͩͯi͔͓̬ͦd͓̗͂̓̍e̶͖͇̥̿̾ͅȯ͔̪̟̓͞s̫̲ͮ̎ͧͭͭ.̤͍̣ͥͭ̕ͅ.̢̯̬̂͐.ͯͩͣͯ ̴͓̤̱̳̬̤͊͐͒̆́  
̖̬ͣ̅  
̨̈͋I̯̻͓͕̿̏̀̑̇͝'̫̰̘̔ͫ̄̚d̏̎̄͏̠͕̩͓͍̦ ͕̼̹̳̪̮̄ͤL̤̻͇̮͂Ǫ̘̝̝͎̜͎͛ͣVͣE̹͙̎̂̏͐͗ ͕͎̻̿s̶͑̎̍͒̇o̵̳̱͌̋m͇͂̋̽͗ͦͬ͘ȅ͊̔̂͏͕̣̜̬̯͇ ̯̩͉͓̪͖̝̏͘ą͚̯͔͓͌ͭt̷͔̐ͧͤẗ͕͓͕͕͕́̄͡e̯͗̂n̜̞̗̱͚͔̤ͧ̊ͦ͝t̷̹͐̇ị̳͕̠͔̆o̙̯͖̳̜͟ń̜̈́,̑̽̄ ̡̦̥͕͖ͮ̀̀̏̐ẗ̃o̱̰̫͊̃̅̆̍̌̾o̻̖̰̖̬̿̌͜.̼̪͔̹̱̹̖ͬ

 

Letting Jack take over for the rest of the day, he scared himself at how black his eyes were. But soon after, they were back to normal. To his beautiful blue eyes.

The man looked at himself in the mirror, pursing his lips and frowning. This was worrying… and somehow he was going to deal with this on his own, without letting anyone know about this. He squeezed his eyes shut and hit his own cheeks a few times with both of this hands. He went through a lot… even if this was something completely out of his hand. But he was going to go through this… alone. With no one’s help. And who knew. Maybe, one day he would be strong enough to kick that dark bastard out of his mind and body. Jack wished that would happen soon.


End file.
